


Shopping

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Hot Topic, M/M, POV First Person, Shopping, mentions blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, Joni, and Jess go shopping.</p><p>*written by Se7en as a gift to me*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Mornings were never the easiest for the lazier parts of me. It was particularly difficult when I had a little imp jumping on my back.

My eyes opened at the sudden disturbance of my sleep as Andy sat up. Joni had leapt on me and I could practically feel the intensity of his gaze on the back of my head. A deep sigh escaped my body.

“What are you doing?”

“Your hair’s so red.” Joni stated with the naivety of innocence.

Needless to say, I was not amused and turned to look at Andy, who smiled with an equal amount of misplaced innocence and cuteness. His blue eyes glimmered sweetly in the morning light. Catching the sight of the clock behind him told me it was dastardly early at nine o’clock.

His baritone lured my attention, “it is very red in this light.”

I huffed and rolled Joni off me. He yelped and dropped into Andy’s lap, who happily caught him. He was the one with the patience of eternity, after all. Joni and I shared urgent, shameless natures.

“Come on!” Joni pulled on my shoulder, “let’s go!”

“Go?” Andy and I questioned in unison.

“Shopping!” Joni shrugged like it was the most obvious answer.

Andy and I shared a glance. Impulsive as ever, our excitable live-in was. Andy soon smirked crookedly and nudged Joni off him to get up. I sighed again. Of course, he would make me get up.

“Yes!” Joni bounced, “Andy said yes, so let’s go!”

“He didn’t say shit!” I complained over a losing battle.

“Come on, Red,” Andy, now beside me, scratched my hair.

“Jess! Jess! Jess!” Joni bounced on the mattress to try and harass me into moving.

“Oh my god…” I rolled onto my back and let half my body hang off the side of the bed.

“This is called ‘victory,’” Joni grinned. “Now, let’s go!”

The precious imp bolted off the sheets like a damned rabbit. It was much too early for this silliness. However, I perked watching Joni basically slam Andy against the wardrobe and begin talking animatedly about where he wanted to go.

Andy placed his hands on Joni’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. Joni just giggled and kept talking. They were so cute…  
***  
Joni dragged us through the mall before it got too busy. We had about an hour before it got really bad. That meant I would be pulling him away from the likes of Spencer’s and the pet adoption place.

We followed Joni into Hot Topic and I instinctually pulled up the hood under my leather jacket. It was a must for me because I needed to feel like a creep in that store. It was one of my few reasons for existing.

Andy was quickly distracted by a rack with a number of Batman-related things on it. He did not buy from Hot Topic often, but he would always be deterred by anything with Batman on it, I swore. Not that me or my Joker and Harley Quinn tattoo were ones to talk.

“Mine!” Joni held up a blue tank top with the words “It’s Over 9000” under Vegeta’s head.

“Your what?” I grinned lopsidedly to tease him.

“My dick,” he smirked devilishly.

I jolted forward to grab him but he saw it coming and trotted off giggling. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to see Andy watching our display with a little, crooked smile. I wandered over to him and bumped his hip with mine.

He carefully pulled back my hood and placed a tiny, plastic tiara in my hair, then pressed his lips to the side of my head. I released an exasperated breath with a smirk on my face. As long as I was the queen and everyone knew it, I was pleased.

Joni soon returned with a shirt with a Batman logo that said, “Always be yourself unless you can be Batman, then always be Batman.” Andy perked like a puppy.

“That’s like a thing I said!” He happily accepted the top from Joni.

His joy was adorable. Joni looked so proud of himself and threw me a Pikachu tank. He found his way around this place like a true emo-expert. The little yellow mouse-creature was making me feel all fuzzy and hyper, though.

“Don’t explode, it’s just a Pikachu,” Joni laughed.

“Pika~…” I cooed happily.

Andy chuckled at the noise I managed to produce and Joni started pulling on the taller man’s belt. He wanted money, of course. I kind of really wanted food, but that would entail yanking Joni away from all the other stores and persuading Andy to drive all the way to the only good and reputable Chinese place we had ever found. The fear of eating cats was high.

Andy always did call me a whore… I smiled to myself.

Once outside the store again, I slid in front of Joni and turned on my sex appeal. With my best bastard’s grin on my lips, I laid my hands on his chest.

“Joni, can’t we go home? I’m getting… bored,” I purred.

Joni seemed conflicted. Andy just watched with mild interest. He better not have thought he was getting away free, either.

“Well,” our precious little imp soon smirked. “I guess, if you want… but what do I get?”

“Blowjob?” I winked and clicked my tongue.

“Let’s go home!” Joni was bought.

“Wait!” I tugged him back.

“I need food to fuel my sexual deviance,” I turned my eyes on Andy, who’s head cocked slightly to the side.

“So, wanna go to T.Jinn’s?” I slotted my body against his.

“Not really,” Andy was harder to bribe.

“Please? I’ll let you blow me,” I teased him with a cheeky grin.

While Joni giggled, Andy rolled his eyes, “you really want to go all the way out there?”

“Yes,” it was not even a question for me.

“I’m hungry, too, baby, please?” Joni grabbed Andy’s hips.

Andy sighed and muttered under his breath, “this is so unfair.”

“I can touch you in places,” I pulled him by his jacket.

“You do that anyway,” he argued.

“What about…” I reached down and groped his ass, “deeper places?”

“You do that anyway,” he was not budging.

I threw my arms around his neck in desperate measures, “I’ll sex you up everywhere, please!”

“You’re such a whore, Jess,” Andy chuckled. “I was going to take you anyway, but now you owe me.”

I paused upon his mischievously glittering azure eyes. Joni’s joyous giggling brought me back.  
“I’m fine with that,” I grinned like a true pervert and captured Andy’s lips as a thank you.

“Yes!” Joni cheered to himself and started pulling us out the door.

I had a lot of “repaying” to do tonight.


End file.
